


The Hat

by Rexxy



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:50:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexxy/pseuds/Rexxy
Summary: "Why do you insist on being difficult?""Perhaps I want more than words." He said with a grin but when he moved to try to kiss Philippe, his chest was pushed back into the mattress."Don't lie. I know you too well for that, now. Which means I know your pride will keep you from asking for what you want." Philippe gently took his love's hand in his own, entwining their fingers.





	

"Philippe?" A small gap of silence filled the air after the whispered name. "Philippe?" Louder that time. In response, there was a groan from the lump hiding beneath warm covers. "Philippe." A deep sigh. "Philippe!" It was high pitched and in a tune that time. The dark-haired figure in the bed tried his best to ignore it, choosing instead to squeeze his pillow tighter to his chest and remain quiet in childish defiance. What he couldn't ignore, however, was being pounced on by his ridiculous man-child of a boyfriend chanting in the most annoying way he could possibly muster, "Philippe, Philippe, Philippe, Phi-"

"What?! What do you want?" He shouted, struggling against the grabby arms of the Chevalier, but to no avail. Eventually he just let himself be held and tried not to show his contentment with the situation. "Well?" 

"Do I truly need a reason to want to see the love of my life?" The Chevalier asked and looked at Philippe with a raised eyebrow. "If so I can provide a fair few."

"That won't be necessary just please get-"

"Firstly!" The blonde spoke loudly to drown out the sound of his partner. "I have misplaced my hat and absolutely suspect you of theft-"

"I have enough-"

"Don't you dare! There are never enough hats in the world for a pretty head such as yours." He prodded Philippe's cheek and the man sighed, pushing the prodding hand from his face. "Secondly-"

"I didn't ask-"

"Secondly! I saw you sulking earlier and demand to know why." He waited after that, looking at Philippe with the most innocent face he could produce. It wasn't very innocent. When Philippe shook his head and closed his eyes in leu of an answer, The Chevalier huffed and sat up on his knees, proceeding then to bounce and make sure Philippe couldn't rest even if he wanted to. "I will not be ignored, Darling! You will tell me or I'll- I'll, well I'll drop your shoe out of the window! And we both know that I know which one you'll miss the most."

Philippe scoffed but his eyes snapped open when the weight next to him left, and he was graced with the sight of his favourite black leather boot being dangled from the window. He tried to keep the genuine fear from his voice. "For once in your life, please, be reasonable. I would sooner see you out of that window than that shoe."

"You can get another."

"It was hand crafted in Florence!"

"You say that as if you could go and replace me if I took the fall in it's place."

"That's ridiculous and you know it!" He said, exasperated. Holding the bed sheet around him with one hand he strutted over to the blonde and used his free hand to cup his cheek, smiling. "Life would not be worthy of living..." the sheet dropped and the Chevalier immediately looked down and gulped. Not what he came for, but he wasn't complaining. "...if it were an existence without that shoe." The brunette finished, getting the aforementioned boot from its captor and putting it delicately next to its identical mate. He then took his boyfriend's hand because he was not risking that catastrophe of a threat again and dragged him back to the bed, curling around him once they were laid down. "What do you want?" He asked, gently this time, twirling a lock of blonde hair around his finger absently.

It was the Chevalier's turn to be stubborn now. He crossed his arms and pouted. "Now you're Philippe the affectionate? No. I will not rise to it. To think I bothered to see if you were alright and what for? Insult and treachery." He tried to hide his grin but his lips twitched with suppressed amusement too much. Philippe patted his chest affectionately.

"Was my little puppy feeling attention starved?"

The Chevalier rolled his eyes but grinned. How easily this man had gotten under his skin was unbelievable. "Well. If it's not going to me where is it going?" He taunted.

Philippe pressed a soft kiss to the blonde's cheek. "Only you. I fuck her for policy, you know that. I love you by choice. Don't be jealous, Dear, it's not a good look on you."

"Everything is a good look on me, so now I know you're lying."

Philippe groaned. "Why do you insist on being difficult?" 

"Perhaps I want more than words." He said with a grin but when he moved to try to kiss Philippe, his chest was pushed back into the mattress. 

"Don't lie. I know you too well for that, now. Which means I know your pride will keep you from asking for what you want." Philippe gently took his love's hand in his own, entwining their fingers. "I love you. Only you. I've only ever loved you and only ever shall and you must know this, because god knows you gloat over it far too much for your own good." He pressed a kiss to the back of the listening man's hand. "When your hair is grey or even perhaps gone," he chuckled at the scandalised look he received for that, "I will still want you, and care for you. When your fashion sense gets buried into time's depths, I will still wear the hats you purposely leave in my rooms." Philippe's eyes met the Chevalier's and they just simply looked at each other for a moment, both brimming with the love they felt for each other. "I make mistakes often. I will hurt you without meaning to, and we both know that, but know it will always be a burden on me to see you anything other than the irritating, immoral, childish idiot that you are because, though you tease endlessly, I love you for it. That is who you are and I love everything about you. Worry not, my love." 

The Chevalier took a shaky breath and pulled Philippe to his chest so that the brunette wouldn't see his pathetically joyful tears running down his face. He pressed a kiss to Philippe's hair. "That was beautiful, like you, of course. However..."

He bit his lip and Philippe looked at him worried for a moment. "What?"

"I did only come for the hat."

Philippe let out a breath in a huff of laughter and patted his stupid boyfriend's chest. "Of course you did."

"I did!"

"Oh yes, I'm sure." He grinned as he felt the man holding him relax, and took comfort in the knowledge he wasn't only there for the hat at all.


End file.
